Hello & Goodbye
by SilverChaser17
Summary: Springles High School AU: Connie is a straight A student that never does anything to break the rules. Will a brown haired, food addict be able to change this goody-two-shoes into a deliquent like her? Read to find out! Cover Image by ゆうげ on pixiv. Slight Jean/Marco
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, this is my first SnK fanfiction so forgive me if the characters seem a little OOC. Springles and Rivetra are my two OTP's in the series. I like Eren x Mikasa but after that one episode where Mikasa went crazy phsycopath, I've started to be a little scared of her. Anywho, I was inspired to write my first SnK fanfiction after reading 'Enchanting,' by Holy-Batali. Please R&R!**

**I own nothing. All credits go towards respective owners.**

* * *

"Alright you little maggots! I'll be your gym teacher for the next four years so I don't want to hear any complaining that you miss your mommy. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir!"

Everyone spoke in unison except for a certain brunette who was too busy eating a bag of Lays to pay attention. Besides, gym wasn't that important to her. Why should she have to listen to a teacher for a class that she doesn't even want to be here for? Unfortunately, this one small mistake would be her demise.

"You there! What is your name?"

The brunette looked up from her bag of chips to find her gym teacher, Keith Shadis, inches from her face. It's not the first time she's had a teacher yelling in her face so she stood her ground.

"Sasha Braus."

"Why do you feel like _now _is the time to be eating? Do I bore you that much?"

He was obviously taunting her. No sane person would speak their mind in front of Shadis. However, Sasha doesn't take much very seriously. Feeling a little brave, she said

"No sir, rather I find these chips more enjoyable than you."

There were several outbursts from her fellow students that quickly dissapeared when Shadis looked their way. Most teachers would give her detention for talking that way to them but not him. Oh no, he liked to watch them suffer.

"Let's hope you enjoyed them while you could."

He grabs what's left in the bag from her hand.

"Run! I want you to run until you can't feel your knees. If you stop, I'll make you do it again!"

Without another word, she started running around the back field. Shadis grinned.

"Anyone else wanna say something? No? Then get your asses in gear! Give me twenty pushups."

* * *

"How long has she been going?"

Ymir looked at Krista.

"She's been running since the beginning of first period. I think Shadis is making her run through break as well."

"The poor girl."

Connie Springer overheard the girls talking. So Potato Girl was still at it, huh? He shook his head. He's never met anyone as stupid as her. This was only her first week at Maria Legion, the high school for drop outs and she's already got off to a bad start with Shadis. No one knows anything about her but he's heard rumors that her father kicked her out and now she lives on her own.

Coming from a normal family, it was hard for Connie to understand why she doesn't just talk with her father. Shaking his head, he tried to forget Potaro Girl. Focus on yourself. However, just as he was about to head inside the school for his next class, he noticed Sasha fall to the ground out of exhaustion.

He waited for her to get back up but after she didn't move for a minute, he began to worry. Should he call a teacher? No, the only teacher within shouting distance is Shadis and he wouldn't be of any help. He'd probably scream in her face until she managed to pull herself up. Besides, his Mama would be ashamed if he didn't do anything.

Hoping that Shadis didn't spot him, Connie ran towards the unconcious brunette.

"Hey, are you okay?"

When she didn't answer, he shook her by the shoulders.

"Come one, you need to g…"

"Food!?"

Connie shot back at her sudden outburst. Sasha flew to her knees quicker than any animal he's ever seen pounce on it's prey. Was this girl even human?

"What the hell was that!? Were you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

Once she took in her surroundings, realizing that she wasn't in her kitchen, she groaned.

"Why did you wake me?"

"Huh?"

"I was having _the best_ dream until you had to go and wake me. Are you a demon sent by Satan to make every moment of my life a living Hell!?"

Connie burts into laughter. He couldn't help it; this girl was _nuts_! Sasha looked at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You're one crazy ass person, you know that right?"

She looked him over, seeing if he was an okay person. He must have passed the inspection because she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I get that a lot. I'm Sasha, Sasha Braus."

She held out her hand that he met with his own.

"Connie Springer. Welcome to the Legion."


	2. Chapter 2

Next block was Math and Levi was teaching.

"Hurry up, we might still make it before the bell!"

Sasha groaned.

"What's the big deal if we're late? You need to let go a little bit."

"Shut up, this is _Captain __Levi _we're talking about! He'll _kill _us if we're late for his class."

"Captain?"

"Inside joke. I'll tell you later."

It was oddly silent as he ran through the halls so he looked behind and didn't see Sasha anywhere. Where the hell did she go? Sure enough, he looked around the corner and found her glued to the vending machine.

"Hey Connie, if you buy me something, I'll love you forever!"

He blushed.

"You don't even know what you're saying. Now come on! Because of you, we have to hurry."

He grabbed her hand and dragged her along so that she wouldn't get side tracked again.

* * *

By the time they reached the classroom, it was two minutes past the bell. Sasha was normally skilled at sneaking into a class but Connie on the other hand was a complete moron when it came to stealth. Instead of slipping into the classroom when the teacher was writing on the board, he entered the classroom practically shouting his apologies.

"Please forgive us for being late. We have no excuses."

The room was dead silent as twenty pairs of eyes were glued to them. Sasha was going to kill the coward once class was dismissed. Their teacher, Levi, didn't even glance their way as they entered the class. It looked like he was in the middle of a lesson. However, his voice was cold as ice.

"I suggest that you two find your seats before I have to strap you to them permanently since you obviously can't find your way here."

"Yes sir!"

Connie hurried to his seat like a timid mouse and Sasha merely stood at the front, not knowing where to sit. Then she spotted a seat next to a black haired girl sitting in the back. Making her way to the back, she then realized that the girl also held something in her lap. _Food!_ It must be a blessing from the gods that she so happend to sit beside someone who brought food to class.

"Excuse me, Miss.."

"Ackerman. The name's Mikasa Ackerman. If you so much as try to touch my food, I will cut off your hand before you can so much as blink."

What was her problem? For the rest of the class, no one spoke again and Sasha heard something about equations and pi. Pi...Pie...

"...re drooling."

""What?"

Mikasa spoke while looking at the front board.

"I said you're drooling."

She looked down and was disgusted with the pool of drool that covered her desk. She groaned.

"Not again!"

And lucky her, the class was silent as she groaned. Today just wasn't her day.

"Thank you for volounteering Miss Braus. Now, what is the surface area of a triangular prism if the base is 10cm with a height of 6cm and the sides of the triangle are 7cm with width of 40cm?"

She saw the smirk on his face as looked at her with a superior look. This ought to put her in her place. After she didn't answer for several minutes, the other students began to laugh at her except for Connie who only shook his head. Seeing that his job was done, Levi began speaking again.

"Now, as I was saying..."

"1020cm²."

"Excuse me?"

"The answer is 1020cm²."

Doing the calculations in his head, he '_tched_.'

"Well done. I am honestly impressed, Braus."

"Thank you sir."

As she sat down in her seat, Sasha noticed several pairs of eyes looking her way in disbelief, especially Connie.

* * *

Connie felt ashamed for judging Sasha like he had. He thought she was the typical loud, obnoxious teenage girl that doesn't know jack when it comes to school. It just goes to show that you can't judge a book by it's cover. After school, he approached her in the hallway.

"Yo, Potato Girl!"

"Can you _please_ drop that name already?! If you don't, I'll start calling you Potato Head."

He clutched his shaved head.

"Shut up! My head is _not _a potato."

"And I'm not a potato either."

They stood their in awkward silence as the students filed out of the school. What should he say now? Does he even have to talk to her? Well, not really, but he likes talking with her. Just as Connie opened his mouth to say something, Sasha spoke.

"Hey, I was wondering if..."

He never got to hear what she was going to ask because at that moment, Jean ran into her shoulder, sending her falling forwards. Thank God he has good reflexes, otherwise, she would have fell face first but instead, he caught her in his arms.

"Watch where you're going you big ape!"

Jean realized what he had just done but he didn't seem to care. He simply shrugged.

"Find somewhere else to flirt you idiots."

"J..Jean! You son of a..."

Sasha hit his shoulder.

"You can let go of me now."

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry about him; Jean can be a bit of an ass."

She smirked.

"I've noticed. Well, I gotta go so I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow we have Art with Miss Petra. You'll definitely like her."

Sasha laughed.

"I doubt that. There's not many people I really like."

What about him? Does she consider him her friend? He doesn't know about her, but Connie considers her one of his friends after only one day of talking with her.

Just then, he remembered something.

"How were you able to answer the question so quickly during Math?"

She laughed.

"I didn't. Mikasa told me."

"But how did she.."

"She wrote it on her hand. Turns out she's not so bad after all. I wouldn't have been able to answer that equation on my own even if my life was on the line!"

Connie stared at her, completely shocked. She really is stupid. Sasha saluted him with two fingers as she turned away from him and began her journey home.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, Sasha, we're gonna get caught!"

"Shut up, I'm almost... done!"

Sasha grabbed the last piece of food from the fridge in the teacher's lounge as Connie stood watch at the door. Shoving the sandwiches down her shirt, along with the drinks and choclate fudge brownies, she ran out of the teacher's lounge with Connie in quick pursuit. They went out to the back field to enjoy their bountiful feast.

It's been two months since Sasha's been at Maria Legion and little by little, Connie's changed from an uptight know it all to her partner in crime. This was their second raid that month and the only reason they never got caught is because he had her back. He could see what she couldn't.

* * *

"Thank you for the food!"

The two teenagers proceeded to stuff their faces as they lay in the middle of the grass field. The sky was blue and full of clouds. Today would be a good hunting day but all of Sasha's gear was with her father and she hasn't spoken to him since she left home months ago.

"Old fool."

"What?"

"N..Nothing! I was just saying that it's nice to have someone to eat with."

"Make that two."

They turned their heads to see Jean approaching them. Sasha didn't seem to care but Connie looked a little pissed.

"What do you want, horse face?"

Ignoring him completely, Jean sat down beside Sasha.

"Let me have some of the brownies and I won't tell Erwin."

"You got a deal!"

The three classmates ate in silence as they tried to think of something to say. Jean wasn't exactly an easy person to talk to. Marco was the only one who felt at ease with Jean. Since it wasn't normal for Jean to be talking to them, Connie knew he wanted something from them.

"Look, Sasha... I heard that you sit next to Mikasa in Math."

She noddedd her head and leaned in a little closer.

"Well..do you think there's anything between her and Jeager?"

Nearly choking on the food in her mouth, she tried to control her laughing.

"I _knew _it! You have the hots for Mikasa."

He stood up and turned to leave.

"I don't have time for this."

Connie groaned.

_"Lighten_ up! You might actually enjoy yourself if you remove the stick from your ass."

Sasha hurriedly ate her food as she prepared for what looked like a fight when someone shouted,

"Look out!"

Before any of them could react, Jean was hit in the back of the head with a small flying object.

* * *

"Son of a bitch!"

Out of all the things it could have possibly been, Jean was holding a baseball in his hands. Connie and Sasha were too busy laughing into the grass to be of any help. Jean growled in his throat.

"When I get my hands of the fucker who did this, I'm going t-"

"Ah, I'm so sorry, Jean! Are you alright?"

The culprit was none other than Marco, the one person Jean could never yell at. Jean sighed.

"It's fine, just be more careful next time. You have one heck of a swing."

"Look, maybe I could get you dinner sometime to make up for this. Have you been to Springer's Burgers & Fries?"

Jean scoffed.

"Who _hasn't _been to Springer's?"

* * *

Sasha stared at Connie with her mouth wide open.

"You never told me your family owns a restraunt!"

"Yeah, well, it's not that great."

Jean's head snapped at Connie.

"_Not that great?_ Are you kidding me, Springer?! I'd give an arm and a leg to eat there."

Marco scratched his head.

"Okay then, I'll see there at six o'clock. See ya later, Jean."

He smiled.

"Bye, Connie. Bye, Sasha."

* * *

As the three of them watched the bashful freckled boy walk away, Sasha noticed something about Jean that she hadn't noticed before. Once you got past his temper and horse-like qualities, Jean was the kind of guy who cared about what's best for his friends. She must have been day dreaming because Connie nudged her shoulder.

"You alright?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah. I was just thinking that Jean and Marco are a little closer than _friends_, wouldn't you say, Connie?"

He looked at Sasha and chuckled.

"Looks like the horse has to chose between the princess and the knight."

"Wait, is Mikasa the princess or the knight?"

The two idiots couldn't control their laughter, meanwhile Jean was sprinting full speed at them. Sasha gasped.

"Oh shit, let's run for it, Connie!"

* * *

**Thanks for the support with the story so far. I'm thinking of doing more with Connie and his family restraunt so look forward to it. From here on out, be prepared for more Jean/Marco love hidden behind the Springles fluff and glory. Reviews are always welcome.**


End file.
